El Circulo De Fuego
by LynnMoriiko
Summary: Cuando Hinata le dice a su compañero de instituto Naruto Uzumaki que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Naruto piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Hiromi.
1. Chapter 1 Hinata

**Cuando Hinata le dice a su compañero de instituto Naruto Uzumaki que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Naruto piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Hiromi.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Naruto tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Naruto. Así que, con la ayuda de Hiromi, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**_«Ignorar aquello que ha sucedido antes de que naciéramos significa permanecer como niños para siempre. ¿Qué es la existencia de un hombre si no está vinculada a la vida de las generaciones futuras a través de los recuerdos del pasado?»_****  
****_Cicerón_**

**Primera parte**

**El viento**

Capitulo 1

**Hinata**

**Se llama Naruto Uzumaki. Su cabello es rubio y alborotado; tiene la piel fresca y sana y unos ojos de un azul intenso, como el cielo. Pero no son ellos los responsables de que no pueda quitarle la vista de encima. Hay algo más, algo casi perturbador, y ese «algo» es lo que me tiene cautivada.**

**Está incómodo. Se encuentra de pie ante una clase de veintisiete quinceañeros, sin saber qué hacer con las manos o adonde mirar con esos ojos tan particulares, y mientras su mirada recorre la pared del fondo del laboratorio con nerviosismo, compruebo que unos sorprendentes círculos verdes rodean los azules iris que se han paseado por encima de todos nosotros sin fijarse en nadie en concreto.**

**Colgada de un hombro levemente inclinada, lleva una mochila negra que tiene el aspecto de haber dado más de una vuelta al mundo. Apoya su peso alternativamente en una pierna y otra, y va vestido con el uniforme de rigor: pantalón gris, camisa blanca y una corbata roja a rayas, pero nada tiene la pinta de ser nuevo.**

**El señor Kakashi, nuestro profesor de ciencias, nos pone al corriente sobre el recién llegado: su familia vino de Suna hace sólo unos días y tiene un hermano menor, Konohamaru, que va a primaria.**

**Según parece, no soy la única interesada en el nuevo. Sakura Haruno también le ha echado el ojo, pero él la observa fijamente, con descaro, con los sensuales labios un poco entreabiertos y la provocación dibujada en el rostro. ¡Dios mío, que poco sutil es! De inmediato, y aunque los rumores dicen que últimamente las cosas no marchan bien entre los dos, le echo un vistazo a Sasuke, el novio de Sakura y el chulillo de la clase.**

**Sasuke no es su verdadero nombre, sino un apodo que le puso a los nueve años un entrenador de fútbol que quedó impresionado por su robusta constitución y sus musculosos brazos. Pero el nombre encaja a la perfección con su personalidad, que ya entonces no prometía gran cosa. Lo sé porque yo estaba allí. El caso es que no puedo imaginar a nadie llamándolo Kimimaru Uchiha, que es como lo bautizaron en honor de un familiar escocés ya fallecido. Ni siquiera los profesores se atreverían: Sasuke es un bruto maleducado, un matón de esos que pueden convertir tu vida en una pesadilla. Y todo por divertirse.**

**Sasuke se ha fijado en como mira Sakura al recién llegado y lo clasifica instantáneamente como una amenaza, un concepto lo bastante elemental para que su diminuto cerebro pueda entenderlo.**

**Decido echarle un vistazo a sus pensamientos, lo cual es una de las muchas habilidades que Hiromi me ha enseñado. Siempre me dice que nací con un don para captar las emociones, poder sentirlas. A lo largo de los años he perfeccionado mi habilidad hasta el punto de que me basta con concentrarme unos segundos y... ¡ya estoy dentro! Dentro del cráneo de Sasuke.**

**«¡Oh, diablos!», grito para mis adentros y me retiro rápidamente mientras la cabeza me da vueltas. Ese tío es un volcán en erupción, y tengo la sensación de que me he acercado demasiado. ¡Vaya, vaya!**

**-Hinata. ¡Eh, Hinata!**

**Es Ino, mi mejor (y única) amiga, que me mira con sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas aún más pálida que de costumbre.**

**Sonrío y paso por alto su desagradable comentario. Ya sé que puedo parecer un poco anémica, pero no lo estoy. Lo que pasa es que evito exponerme al sol porque mi piel se quema con facilidad. Esto de vivir en Konoha La aldea oculta de las hojas, me viene de perlas, pues en invierno hasta nieva. Tengo el cabello oscuro y lacio gracias a un padre al que no conozco y, aparte de en la piel blanquecina, no me parezco en nada a mi madre. Ella tenía un pelo tan dorado como la miel, o al menos así era hace quince arios, cuando la vi por última vez... Pero, por supuesto, no recuerdo nada de esa época. Me crió mi abuela, Hiromi. La gente dice que parezco hawaiana y creo que es por mis ojos, que son almendrados y de un color gris. Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, me parece extraño que todavía haya quien piense que soy una bruja. Están en lo cierto, pero no en el sentido negativo y corriente de la palabra.**

**Ino es la única que sabe la verdad. Es cierto que todos murmuran, pero es que nuestra comunidad es pequeña y muy chismosa. No obstante, Ino ha visto de lo que soy capaz, aunque eso no sea gran cosa. Por el momento.**

**A Hiromi no la llamo abuelita ni nada semejante, aunque fue ella la que se ocupó de mí cuando mi madre salió bajo fianza siendo yo una recién nacida. Al parecer, esta no sabía cómo impedir que llorase, una costumbre que perdí con el tiempo. Por aquel entonces, yo solo tenía ocho meses.**

**En cuanto tuve uso de razón, Hiromi me contó que a mi madre los bebes no se le daban bien, pero también me dijo que no me preocupara, que a ella le encantaban los niños. Al principio, ni ella misma sabía cómo debía llamarla yo. «Mami» no parecía lo más adecuado; entre otras cosas porque todos los vecinos estaban al corriente de que Hinamori Hyuga había dado a luz a una preciosa niña a la muy «avanzada» edad de quince años y tres meses. Además, corno Hiromi no estaba más que dispuesta a apechugar con el apelativo de «abuelita» a sus escasos treinta y un años, crecí llamándola por su nombre de pila.**

**Uno de los aspectos en el que Hiromi insiste constantemente es que hay ciertas cosas que debo mantener en secreto. Por ejemplo, mi habilidad para mover objetos, realizar conjuros, percibir los estados de ánimo y… bueno, para «cambiar las cosas». En el fondo, si lo comparamos con sus facultades, lo mío no es sino un montón de simples trucos.**

**Aunque nadie se lo dice a la cara, todos los de por aquí saben que Hiromi es una bruja. Conmigo no están tan seguros y se limitan a hacer suposiciones. Lo cierto es que nunca nos han visto a ninguna de las dos haciendo nada, y es que Hiromi siempre ha sido muy cuidadosa. Por lo tanto, la gente saca sus conclusiones basándose en el lugar donde vivimos (medio enterradas en un bosque tropical), en la tienda de objetos de curiosidades de Hiromi y en los artículos que escribe para varias revistas de brujería. Naturalmente, nadie se atreve a decirle nada abiertamente porque les asusta que practique magia negra con ellos, pero eso es porque no la conocen. Si se hubieran molestado en leer alguno de los artículos que Hiromi ha publicado se habrían dado cuenta que en realidad es una sanadora. Mi abuela no gana demasiado con la tienda, pero el negocio nos permite ir tirando. Cierto que es una bruja, pero la idea que se hace la gente sobre las brujas suele basarse en un montón de estúpidas ideas preconcebidas. En cualquier caso. Hiromi no es nada convencional. En cuanto a mí aún sigo aprendiendo.**

**Oigo un ruido y veo que Naruto se ha caído de su taburete. Increíble. Se ha inclinado para alcanzar un vaso de precipitados y, de repente, ha rodado por el suelo, hecho un lío de brazos y piernas. La clase estalla en una carcajada y todos ríen como locos. ¡Serán bobos! Observo como Naruto se levanta y trata de recobrar la compostura. Está Colorado como un tomate y trepa torpemente a su asiento mientras mantiene la cabeza gacha para evitar que su mirada se tropiece con la de alguno de sus compañeros. Es un especialista en ello. Un mechón rubio le cae sobre la frente y le tapa la cara todavía más.**

**Siento su nerviosismo y me pregunto el porqué. Si, de acuerdo, es su primer día en el colegio y la hostilidad de Sasuke es más que tangible, pero esto es diferente, así que decido sondearlo, con suavidad al principio, bordeando los límites de sus sentidos. De repente, levanta la cabeza y se queda muy quieto, como si... No, no puede ser que haya notado que lo espío: nadie es capaz. Con cautela, penetro un poco más y percibo su vacilación, su incomodidad y su nerviosismo; y también su deseo de caerle bien a la gente, un deseo que arde en su interior, como si fuera un niño pequeño que se hubiera extraviado en el bosque y no supiera a donde ir.**

**Entonces, algo duro me golpea, y tardo unos segundos en advertir de que se trata, puesto que nunca me había pasado antes. Un muro se alza entre nosotros. Me está manteniendo a raya. Mientras clavo la vista en su nuca, advierto que sus hombros sufren un espasmo y se ponen rígidos. Vuelve la cabeza, lentamente, como si buscara algo, y entonces me ve. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero ninguno de los dos aparta la vista. Su expresión es ceñuda al principio, pero lentamente se transforma en un gesto de sorpresa, como si quisiera formular una pregunta que no acierta a poner en palabras, pero cuya importancia intuyera.**

**Entonces lo veo claro. El también es diferente y sabe que lo sondeaba, aunque creo que no sabe exactamente lo que ha ocurrido. Inesperadamente. Naruto Uzumaki me parece un chico muy atractivo.**

**Entre tanto, el señor Kakashi intenta recobrar el control de la clase y golpea la pizarra con el extremo de su rotulador azul... Naruto vuelve a mirar hacia delante, y yo, que me siento liberada, respiro nuevamente.**

**Ya no me atrevo a sondearlo más. Tengo el corazón desbocado tras esos tres segundos de contacto con la mente de Naruto, así que intento encontrar un sentido a los conocimientos que imparte el señor Kakashi. Sin embargo, he perdido la concentración, soy incapaz de apartar mis pensamientos del recién llegado y apenas puedo resistir la tentación de establecer un nuevo contacto.**

**Por fin da comienzo la parte práctica del experimento. Por suerte, se trata de algo sencillo: mezclar bases y ácidos en presencia de tornasol. No hay nada que pueda explotar. Sin embargo, necesito poner mucha atención para verter gota a gota y sin dejar de agitar, el cloruro de hidrogeno diluido y mezclarlo con un compuesto de sodio; todo eso, sin dejar de observar los cambios de color que se producen. Entre tanto. Naruto se ha puesto unas gafas de montura dorada y Sasuke ha roto a reír como un histérico. Ese bruto debería volver al parvulario: allí al menos estaría en compañía de personas de su misma inteligencia.**

**Mientras mi experimento se torna de un intenso color violeta, contemplo la espalda de nuestro nuevo compañero y percibo como la tensión se le acumula en los músculos del cuello porque está intentando controlar sus emociones. Una parte de mí desearía que arremetiera contra Sasuke y le diera su merecido, pero ese no es su estilo. O bien le falta la necesaria confianza en sí mismo para enfrentarse a una bestia así, o bien tiene la paciencia de un monje tibetano. Sus gestos son un tanto forzados y torpes, y la espalda se le pone rígida mientras lucha por no perder los estribos. Así que apuesto por la falta de confianza. Todo eso hace que no deje de preguntarme por él y por la clase de vida que habrá llevado.**

**Busco con la mirada al señor Kakashi, aunque no sé muy bien porque. Ese hombre es un cobarde en opinión de Sasuke y sus colegas, sobre todo desde que se divorcio, a finales del año pasado. Todo el mundo se enteró y el pobre fue la comidilla de Konoha durante meses. Un buen día, sin previo aviso, Anko, la que había sido su fiel esposa durante nueve años, dejó a sus dos hijos en la guardería y en el colegio respectivamente, y desapareció con el farmacéutico. Nadie supo ni una sola palabra de la pareja durante doce meses. Al final, regreso para reclamar la custodia de los niños y la obtuvo tras un desagradable juicio. El señor «K» no solo perdió entonces su vida familiar, sino las ganas de vivir y, con ellas, la autoridad dentro del aula.**

**Tengo la impresión de que Sasuke está buscando bronca, cosa que le encanta. Se supone que debemos trabajar en parejas. Uno lleva a cabo el experimento y el otro toma las notas correspondientes. El señor Kakashi está de espaldas al resto de la clase, inclinado entre Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, ayudándolos. Sasuke se levanta de su asiente y susurra algo al oído de Sakura, que se pone a reír como la descerebrada que es. Luego, en un claro intento de liarla, con un gesto demasiado deliberado para que pueda calificarse de accidente, pasa al lado de Naruto y le tira las gafas al suelo, donde rebotan.**

**-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe? -exclama al tiempo que finge que se inclina para recogerlas y las manda al otro extremo del aula de una patada.**

**Media clase se ríe con las bromas pesadas de Sasuke, pero el señor Kakashi parece que no se entera de nada, como si le diera lo mismo estar o no allí. Sin embargo, al final obliga a Sasuke a que recoja las gafas. Éste obedece sin rechistar y aprovecha para embadurnar disimuladamente los cristales con sus dedos pringosos de saliva, el muy imbécil tiene la boca abierta y hace muecas con la lengua, como un sátiro. Se lo está pasando en grande. ¡Puaj! Solo le falta mirarse en un espejo.**

**Entonces, repaso los distintos encantamientos que más o menos he conseguido dominar recientemente y se me ocurre que provocarle un picor permanente no estaría nada mal. Una urticaria, de esas que llegan hasta las partes más íntimas del cuerpo, sería el justo merecido para alguien así. Hiromi intentaría convencerme de lo contrario, porque siempre está advirtiéndome de los riesgos que entraña alterar el orden natural de las cosas, pero en este momento no recuerdo nada de lo que me ha dicho.**

**-Menudo imbécil, ¿eh?**

**Sonrío ante el resumen que hace Ino de la personalidad de Sasuke, pero mi sonrisa no dura mucho porque algo penetrante alcanza mis sentidos. Sin embargo, no lo puedo localizar y eso me inquieta. Echo un vistazo por la ventana y no veo más que el cielo azul de una limpia mañana de otoño. Me vuelvo mentalmente hacia Naruto, procurando no acercarme demasiado porque ya he tenido suficiente con lo de antes, y percibo su ira y los esfuerzos que hace para dominarla. Durante un momento, deseo que se deje llevar. Tengo la impresión de que, si lo hiciera, esos idiotas babosos ni siquiera se darían cuenta de por donde les lloverían los golpes. Pero mi lado compasivo decide que lo mejor es que Naruto mantenga la calma y no atraiga todavía más la atención. De este modo, me pongo de su parte y ciento que compartimos una misma circunstancia de la que he hecho el lema de mi vida: evitar la confrontación.**

**Pero los acontecimientos se precipitan. Temari, una de las chicas de la clase, toda ella y Karin, y amiga de Sakura, se pone a gritar como una histérica cuando le estalla el tubo de ensayo que sostiene entre los dedos. Los productos químicos se desparraman entre cristales rotos por el banco de trabajo y caen al suelo. Por fortuna para Temari, que sigue gritando y agitando sus hermosas manos por encima de la cabeza, las salpicaduras del bullente líquido no la alcanzan.**

**Entonces, y por primera vez en lo que va de año, el señor Kakashi levanta la voz y le grita que se calme y empiece a limpiar el desaguisado. Naturalmente, se equivoca, porque ella no ha tenido nada que ver con la explosión. Temari no ha hecho nada. Pero a mí me parece que es mejor que Kakashi la haga responsable de lo ocurrido. No es que yo sea vengativa. La pobre Temari apenas ha cruzado cuatro palabras conmigo, no tenemos ninguna relación. Lo que ocurre es que tengo todos los sentidos en estado de alerta porque algo extraño está ocurriendo, algo que bordea lo inexplicable.**

**A todo esto, Sasuke se ha levantado y le echa la culpa a Naruto, pero Kakashi no le hace ni caso:**

**-Vuelve a tu sitio si no quieres que te castigue sin patio. Y de paso ayuda a Temari a limpiar todo ese desorden.**

**Personalmente, creo que Sasuke está en lo cierto, aunque me guardo muy mucho de expresar mi opinión. En lo que a mí respecta, ese chico puede librar el solo sus batallas, y yo espero y deseo que las pierda todas. Pero el muy idiota no deja de meter bulla, como de costumbre.**

**-Ha sido él, señor. Yo lo he visto. -miente- Ha tirado algo, si, ha tirado su... su... -Lo piensa durante unos segundos y añade- ¡Ha tirado su mechero!**

**Naruto se vuelve y ve que Sasuke saca de la nada un mechero amarillo fosforescente. Esa es la prueba. Pero yo no me engaño porque, por la mirada de complicidad que le ha lanzado Sasuke a su amigo Shikamaru Nara, sé de dónde ha salido.**

**Por desgracia, el señor Kakashi sigue sin enterarse de nada y se pone a examinar el encendedor como si fuera la prueba decisiva en un juicio por asesinato.**

**-Señor Kakashi, ¿por qué voy a tener mechero si no fumo?**

**Esas son las primeras palabras que le oigo decir a Naruto y, aunque las pronuncia suavemente y con calma, puedo distinguir que esa serenidad es solo aparente. Luego se vuelve hacia Sasuke y le lanza una mirada furibunda; entonces veo que los ojos se le ensombrecen de manera que los círculos verdes se funden con los brillantes iris azules.**

**La intensidad de esa mirada es tal que no puedo evitar la tentación. «Una sola vez más», me digo, y empiezo a sondearlo con todo el cuidado del mundo. No obstante, solo puedo hacerlo durante unos segundos porque algo me sobresalta. El aire se enrarece con una extraña manifestación de energía, igual que una tormenta que estuviera a punto de descargar sobre una pradera asolada por la sequía. A pesar de todo, lo más alarmante es que tengo la certeza de que toda esa fuerza procede de Naruto.**

**Mientras tanto, la expresión del señor Kakashi ha pasado de la incredulidad a la acusación y en su voz asoma rápidamente la impaciencia. Lo he oído otras veces: es su modo de enfrentarse a los alumnos díscolos que le interrumpen las clases.**

**-No es una buena forma de empezar su primer día de clase, Uzumaki. Espero que su conducta de hoy no sea una muestra de lo que será en el futuro.**

**El hombre está haciendo un esfuerzo por afirmar su autoridad, pero, la verdad, no sé a quien pretende engañar con esa pose. Cuando el señor Kakashi empezó a compadecerse de sí mismo hasta decir «basta» deje de sentir apego por él. Además desde hace un tiempo está acobardado, prejuzgar y condenar a alguien basándose en una prueba tan poco fiable resulta patético.**

**A simple vista, Naruto se muestra sumiso, pero frunce los labios y respira profundamente mientras las manos se le convierten en puños. Está perdiendo el control y lo está perdiendo deprisa.**

**Los fluorescentes del techo son los primeros en verse afectados. Parpadean y luego se apagan todos a la vez con un siseo y un chasquido, como si una repentina subida de tensión los hubiera achicharrado. Sin duda ha sido eso lo que les ha ocurrido, aunque no haya sido culpa de la estación transformadora.**

**La oscuridad se cierne sobre la clase a pesar de que es de día. Alguien grita y todos empiezan a murmurar. El señor Kakashi se olvida del incidente del tubo de ensayo y levanta los brazos.**

**-Por favor, tranquilícense. Permanezcan sentados mientras voy a ver qué ha sucedido con la luz.**

**Naturalmente, nadie le hace caso y, tan pronto como sale del aula, los murmullos se transforman en una algarabía.**

**Resulta extraño que el brillante cielo otoñal de hace apenas un minuto se haya transformado, al apagarse las luces, en un crepúsculo sobrenatural. Unos negros nubarrones avanzan hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, como una boca hambrienta que engullera el azul firmamento y todo lo que encontrara a su paso.**

**-¡Mirad las nubes! -grita Tenten desde una ventana.**

**Algunos se precipitan hacia los cristales, pero la mayoría sigue pendiente de Sasuke, que, con Kakashi ausente, sigue incordiando a Naruto.**

**-¡Que pelo tan bonito! -se burla, mientras coge un mechón entre sus fuertes dedos de jugador de rugby-. Eh, guapito de cara, ¿no serás mariquita?**

**Naruto solo hace un movimiento y se limita a apartar la cabeza. Me maravilla que sea capaz de aguantar tanto sin replicar. En su lugar, yo habría perdido la paciencia hace mucho y había lanzado el primer conjuro que se me hubiera ocurrido. Nunca he sido una especialista en el arte de los conjuros que cambian el aspecto, pero un perezoso, uno de esos peludos de más de doscientos kilos, me parece que sería lo más apropiado en este caso. A Sasuke le iría de perlas. Inmediatamente lo veo colgando boca abajo de las ramas de esos eucaliptos gigantes que abundan en los bosques de por aquí, y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa.**

**Imaginar a Sasuke convertido en un perezoso ha hecho que me olvidara de la inminente tormenta, pero la fuerza con la que se abren repentinamente las ventanas de guillotina me devuelve a la realidad. Papeles, lápices, tubos de ensayo, mecheros Bunsen y todo lo que no está fijo sale volando, impulsado por la fuerza del vendaval, y se estrella contra las paredes o contra otros objetos.**

**-¡Demonios! -exclama Sasuke, que, momentáneamente distraído, va hacia la ventana para cerrarla.**

**Pero cuál es mi sorpresa cuando veo que, a pesar de su tamaño y su fuerza, es incapaz de lograrlo.**

**En ese momento aparece el señor Kakashi con aire estupefacto.**

**-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -pregunta, pero enseguida se rehace y, supongo que recordando que es el responsable de todos nosotros, empieza a gritarnos ordenes- ¡Rápido, cierren las ventanas! Según parece, esta es la única aula que tiene problemas con la luz. ¿De dónde ha salido este vendaval?**

**Balbucea levemente, y lo encuentro extraño, no lo entiendo. Todo me parece anormal.**

**-¡Están atascadas! -chilla Sasuke, haciéndose oír por encima del rugido del viento.**

**Entonces me acuerdo de la extraña sensación de hace un instante. Si, se trata de eso. O, mejor dicho, de su resultado: una furia sombría e intensa.**

**Unas chicas gritan y se abrazan en un rincón. Otros corren como locos intentando recoger los apuntes que vuelan. Una muchacha se ha sentado en el suelo y se abraza las piernas mientras llora como una niña pequeña. Solo Naruto se mantiene tranquilo. Permanece sentado ante el banco de trabajo, pero en sus ojos hay una expresión sobrenatural, como si estuviera contemplando un espectro o algo parecido. La ventolera le agita la camisa y le revuelve el cabello. Debería notarlo, ya que los mechones le azotan el rostro. Pero esta impasible.**

**Brilla un relámpago y tengo la impresión de que todos, salvo Naruto, chillan y esconden la cabeza. Es como si el fogonazo estuviera dentro del aula. Antes de que hayamos tenido tiempo de recobrar el aliento, vuelve a destellar y llena la clase con una luz y un siseo aterradores. Todos gritan a la vez mientras se aferran los unos a los otros y ruedan por el suelo. Ino me agarra del brazo justo en el momento en que resuena un trueno tan poderoso que casi nos deja sordos, y sus dedos me aprietan con tal fuerza que me dejan la marca de las uñas. **

**-¿Qué...?**

**-No lo sé -respondo mientras consigo zafarme de su presa.**

**-¿Así que no eres tú? **

**La miro fijamente y niego con la cabeza. **

**-Yo no puedo provocar algo así -chillo por encima del rugido de la tormenta-. Nunca he sido capaz de manipular el tiempo, Ino.**

**Lo que no añado, porque mi amiga ya lo sabe, es que lo intento y lo sigo intentando hasta desvivirme de pura frustración. Pero la verdad es que no tengo tanto poder. Miro detenidamente a Naruto. Aunque no lo sepa, él si lo tiene. Desgraciadamente, tengo la impresión de que no es consciente. En cualquier caso, lo que no sabe es controlarlo. Y eso sí que da miedo.**

**Los rayos y los truenos siguen desatándose sobre nuestras cabezas con un fragor incesante. El señor Kakashi intenta calmarnos y hacernos salir, pero sus palabras se pierden en la batalla que los elementos han desencadenado en el laboratorio.**

**Sin embargo, ante la duda de cómo puede acabar todo esto, llego a la conclusión de que tiene razón.**

**-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - grito.**

**-¿Qué?**

**Los labios de Ino se mueven; la fuerza del vendaval, que está adquiriendo la velocidad de un ciclón, ahoga sus palabras. Veo que otros alumnos de cursos superiores se asoman a la puerta; los demás los empujan y salen corriendo en busca de ayuda, presas del pánico.**

**De repente, los taburetes vacíos se convierten en proyectiles. Esquivo uno al tiempo que miro a Naruto, que está sentado en su sitio, de cara al viento. Debe de estar catatónico para aguantar esto sin pestañear.**

**Una de las ventanas se hace añicos y, como si sucediera a cámara lenta, veo que todo el mundo se echa al suelo para protegerse. Todos, excepto Naruto, claro. Él permanece rígido en su taburete, con los ojos muy abiertos y carente de expresión, como hipnotizado; e, inevitablemente, un fragmento de cristal le hace un tajo en el antebrazo y sigue volando por toda el aula. Curiosamente, esa esquirla actúa como el catalizador que interrumpe el hechizo o lo que sea. El viento amaina de golpe y desaparece, como si ya hubiera hecho su trabajo y nunca hubiera soplado. Las ventanas se desatascan y se cierran, y los amenazadores nubarrones se alejan rápidamente.**

**Durante un largo medio minuto se mantiene un completo silencio. Tengo la impresión de que toda la clase se encuentra en estado de shock. Lentamente, el señor Kakashi se pone en pie y empieza a organizar grupos para que se ocupen de limpiarlo todo.**

**Naruto todavía no se ha movido y eso me preocupa. Está muy pálido, tan pálido como deben de estar los muertos, Más de la mitad de los alumnos tiene un aspecto semejante, pero parece que la piel de Naruto haya perdido hasta la última gota de sangre, aunque no es así. De donde lo ha alcanzado el trozo de cristal, gotea un reguero de un rojo intenso que cae sobre la superficie del banco de trabajo.**

**El señor Kakashi parece que no se ha percatado de la herida de Naruto, así que me abro paso a través del destrozado mobiliario y los equipos rotos y llego hasta él. **

**-Naruto está herido -aviso.**

**Sin pretenderlo me ha salido voz de estar a la defensiva, y miro a mi alrededor en busca de algo que pueda servir para vendarle la herida. Descubro una caja en la que se guardan trapos viejos, retales que se usan en el laboratorio para limpiar salpicaduras y demás. El viento ha desparramado el contenido, pero, tras un rápido repaso de lo que queda, doy con un trozo de tela limpia.  
Cuando Kakashi ve que el nuevo sangra se le ponen los ojos como platos.**

**-¡Oh, Dios mío! -Parece más un idiota balbuciente que un hombre hecho y derecho de treinta y nueve años-. Muchacho, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería sin pérdida de tiempo.**

**Tengo la impresión de que Kakashi se alegrara de perder de vista a Naruto. Menudo cretino. Claro que está ocupado en poner orden en todo este desastre, pero primero debería interesarse por el estado de sus alumnos. Se lo ve tan inseguro... Al final es un alivio que lleguen otros profesores y unos cuantos administrativos, todos estupefactos y alucinados.**

**Mientras Kakashi les pide que se acerquen e intenta explicarles lo sucedido, yo le vendo el brazo a Naruto y pongo su otra mano sobre la herida para evitar que el vendaje se mueva y de ese modo cortar la hemorragia.**

**-Mantenlo así hasta que deje de sangrar -le digo.**

**Me mira, y en sus ojos hay algo extraño, corno si regresara del país de las hadas. Procuro no sondearlo más, porque a veces lo hago inconscientemente. Hiromi nunca deja de advertirme que tenga cuidado. Está claro que con Naruto deberé tener más del habitual.**

**El señor Kakashi vuelve su atención al único asunto que puede despachar deprisa.**

**-Naruto, vamos, chico, a la enfermería. Allí se ocuparan de ti.**

**-No sé dónde está -murmura mientras baja del taburete sosteniendo el vendaje.**

**-¿Eh? ¡Oh, vaya! -tartamudea Kakashi, que se pone a buscar con la mirada a alguien para que lo acompañe, sin darse cuenta de que me tiene delante de sus narices-. Si, bien... Enseguida encontraremos a alguien que vaya contigo...**

**-Yo lo acompañare.**

**Kakashi me contempla como si me viera allí por primera vez, lo cual no me sorprende. Los profesores no suelen reparar en mi persona; y, como eso me gusta, no me molesto en llamar la atención. A pesar de eso, Kakashi, que era mi tutor el año pasado, se presentó en la tienda de Hiromi para descubrir por sí mismo si eran ciertos los rumores que corrían acerca de mí. Naturalmente, no hallo nada sospechoso, ni siquiera algo remotamente siniestro. De todas formas, Hiromi no tenía intención de permitirle que se hiciera una idea equivocada al ver sus cosas, así que no le enseño la trastienda. Nadie entra allí salvo yo, ni siquiera Ino.**

**-Claro, Hinata, buena idea -me contesta. Luego se fija con evidente alivio en el vendaje de Naruto- ¿Lo has hecho tú?**

**Asiento con la cabeza.**

**-Buena chica, Hinata. Ya podéis marcharos. Y ten cuidado con donde pisas.**

**Naruto me sigue hasta la puerta y entonces oímos la burlona voz de Sasuke a nuestras espaldas.**

**-Sí, ve con cuidado, guapito. Vigila a Cara de Miedo y no se te ocurra meterte con ella en el armario de las escobas. ¡Oh, qué miedo, qué miedo!**

**¡Ja, ja! |Que gracioso!, pienso, pero la clase, como de costumbre, se troncha de risa. Son una panda de descerebrados que se dejan llevar por Sasuke como borregos. Un embarazoso coro de provocativos silbidos nos sigue mientras salimos al pasillo.**


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto

**Cuando Hinata le dice a su compañero de instituto Naruto Uzumaki que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Naruto piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Hiromi.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Naruto tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Naruto. Así que, con la ayuda de Hiromi, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

_(N-A: Capitulo n__arrado por Naruto) _

Capitulo 2

Naruto

Me encuentro como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. Algo me martillea dentro de la cabeza y siento punzadas por todo el brazo. Se supone que debo seguir a esta chica hasta la enfermería, pero no es allí donde me lleva. Me pregunto que habrá querido decir Sasuke con eso del "armario de las escobas". Mejor paso de él. Ese chico es un imbécil.

Me gustaría preguntarle a la chica adónde vamos, pero no puedo recordar cómo se llama. El señor Kakashi la ha llamado por su nombre. Sin embargo, en esos momentos yo me encontraba en el país de los sueños. Bueno, no exactamente allí. Sencillamente estaba contemplando los acontecimientos desde «fuera». Es una sensación extraña, aunque ya no me sorprende. Empiezo a estar acostumbrado a que me sucedan cosas raras; a mí y a mi familia, ahora que caigo, Ese es el motivo de que hayamos venido hasta aquí, a este triste y aislado pueblo en mitad de una montaña alejada de todo. Se llama Konoha, la aldea oculta entre hojas, y no quiero saber por qué se llama así. Puede que algún huracán arrasara el bosque, Pero yo ya he tenido mi ración de huracanes, y también de inundaciones.

Un nuevo comienzo. Eso fue lo que dijo mi padre. Eso es lo que dice cada vez que nos mudamos. He llegado a odiar mi vida. Sólo quiero dejar de ir de un lado a otro. Siempre me ha costado hacer amigos. ¿Para qué, qué sentido tiene? Es algo que me he preguntado siempre. La verdad es que uno se cansa de ir siempre solo por ahí y de que le cuelguen la etiqueta de "perdedor". Siempre me pasa lo mismo: cuando consigo adaptarme a un colegio y hacer unas amistades como Dios manda, nos mudamos otra vez.

Mi padre no ha tenido un trabajo estable en dieciséis años, y nunca hemos permanecido más de dos en ninguna parte. En una ocasión incluso hice unos cuantos buenos amigos, pero, al final, como siempre, acabamos marchándonos. Una inundación se llevó por delante la casa que teníamos alquilada y también el negocio en el que mis padres habían invertido todos sus ahorros. Un año después nos quedábamos sin un céntimo. La verdad es que hay veces en que parece que los problemas nos persiguen. En este momento, tras el accidente que ha sufrido en una pierna, mi padre esta inválido de por vida y se pasa los días atiborrándose de morfina para calmar el dolor crónico que lo atormenta. A pesar de que utiliza muletas para caminar, el médico le ha dicho que acabara perdiendo la pierna.

Toda la responsabilidad ha recaído sobre mamá. Pero ¿qué puede hacer ella? Estuvo muy delicada de salud durante los primeros diez años de matrimonio y nunca tuvo ocasión de desarrollar sus aptitudes laborales. Pocas veces hablan del asunto, pero me consta que se pasaron diez años intentando que yo naciera. No obstante, es hábil con las manos y tiene cierto talento artístico, así que hace ropa, ropa de chica con abalorios y piedras de colores cosidas a mano; también algo de bisutería. Yo los llamo "adornos vaqueros". No tienen demasiado éxito.

Empiezo a despejarme en cuanto salimos del edificio del colegio. Todavía sigo los pasos de la chica y no puedo dejar de fijarme en ciertas cosas, como su forma de caminar: decidida y despreocupada a la vez. Sabe exactamente adónde vamos.

Viste la clásica falda gris de colegiala, por encima de la rodilla. No es demasiado corta, pero si lo suficiente para que pueda ver que tiene unas bonitas piernas. Su piel es muy blanca; como si estuviera anémica o algo parecido, y eso es chocante. Porque su cabello es muy oscuro, y lo lleva largo, hasta la cintura. Sin embargo, el conjunto es atractivo... diferente. Igual que sus ojos, que ya me habían llamado la atención antes, en la clase, porque son de un gris muy claro; tanto que se diría que son casi transparentes, además de penetrantes. Y, si me paro a pensarlo, no deja de ser curioso que hace un momento se me pusieran los pelos de punta y que una extraña sensación de ser «invadido» me latiera en la cabeza.

«Hinata.» Ya me acuerdo. «Buena chica, Hinata. Ya podéis marcharos. » Si, eso es lo que ha dicho Kakashi.

Veo que nos dirigimos a campo abierto. Si seguimos así, de la enfermería no oleremos ni el desinfectante.

-¡Eh! -la llamo.

Ella se detiene a unos pasos y se gira.

La situación es cada vez más desconcertante. Me encojo de hombros y, con la cabeza, me señalo el brazo y el improvisado vendaje manchado de sangre.

-Oye, ¿no se suponía que debías acompañarme a la enfermería?

-No sé por qué -se burla-. Allí no tienen ni idea de curar. -Y, como si eso fuera suficiente respuesta, me da la espalda y sigue andando.

La alcanzo y la cojo de un brazo con mano sana, al tiempo que se me cae el vendaje. Durante un segundo, algo extraño aparece en su mirada, como si el gris de sus ojos se oscureciera y estos se le agrandaran.

-¿Me estas secuestrando? -pregunto.

Se queda mirándome y por un instante tengo la impresión de que me toma en serio. Luego, ve la venda en el suelo y se agacha para recogerla. La sacude y me la coloca de nuevo en la herida mientras ríe. Entonces el rostro se le transforma, y su súbita belleza me deslumbra. Lo juro, esta chica es especial y su risa es música, como una cautivadora melodía. Deja de reír y yo sacudo la cabeza; aturdido por mis pensamientos. Debe de ser por la tensión. O eso o es que me estoy volviendo loco. Ninguna chica me ha provocado una reacción así. Jamás.

-Te llevo a casa de mi abuela -me contesta.

-¿Es enfermera?

En la comisura de la boca le asoma un mohín cargado de ironía que se convierte, poco a poco, en otra maravillosa sonrisa.

-No exactamente, pero es mucho mejor que los administrativos que se ponen a jugar con los botiquines.

De repente, y por alguna razón que desconozco, confío plenamente en ella. Está bien, puede que sí lo sepa. Es por esa sonrisa. Lo admito, tengo debilidad por las sonrisas; después de haber cambiado tantas veces de colegio, a menudo una sonrisa ha sido un salvavidas. Pero esta tiene algo particular, ha conseguido cambiarle la cara y ha hecho que pareciera, no sé..., etérea. Vaya, (¿de dónde habré sacado esa palabra?)

Nos abrimos camino entre la maleza, desembocamos en la carretera principal y seguimos por ella hasta que llegamos a una bifurcación. Durante un segundo, tengo la impresión de que va a llevarme a mi casa, ya que el desvío de la izquierda conduce a la vivienda que han alquilado mis padres. Sin embargo, escoge el camino de tierra que se adentra en el bosque, hacia la derecha. El sendero parece empinado y serpentea hacia lo alto. Después de la primera curva ya no veo la carretera y comprendo enseguida el por qué de las increíbles piernas de Hinata. Subir esto todos los días tornearía hasta las de un rinoceronte.

A medida que avanzamos, las dudas me asaltan. El lugar parece aislado y solitario.

-Oye, ¿dónde vive tu abuela? A este paso me habré desangrado antes de que lleguemos.

Se vuelve y me dedica una mirada tan cargada de incredulidad que me siento ridículo. Está claro que el señor Kakashi no es el único a quien no le gusta la visión de la sangre. Noto que me ruborizo de vergüenza hasta las orejas.

-Si todavía sangras, apriétate el vendaje. Así es como hay que hacerlo.

Le echa un vistazo al corte y hace una mueca cuando se percata de que es más profundo de lo que había creído. Luego, vuelve a colocar el vendaje y lo tensa un poco más. Sus dedos se han movido con seguridad y son cálidos. Cuando ha acabado la miro y le digo:

-Gracias. Hinata.

Por algún motivo, mis palabras parecen sorprenderla. Levanta la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Es un momento cargado de intensidad, y bien podríamos ser novios en una cita secreta. Pero semejante idea es sólo obra de mi viva imaginación; aunque ya me gustaría que no lo fuera, claro.

Entonces la sensación se hace más profunda, como si sus ojos y su mente hubieran hallado un camino secreto hacia el interior de mi cerebro. Reconozco el zumbido. Es la misma sensación que he tenido en clase, cuando he notado que algo me sondeaba. Me estremezco y grito:

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se aparta y vuelve a subir por la empinada vereda.

-¡Eh! -la llamo y la alcanzo corriendo porque necesito una respuesta-. Así que... ¿Sabes lo que ha sucedido antes...?

-Claro -responde sin dejar de caminar y mirando al frente. Lo ha dicho con tanta despreocupación que la cabeza me da vueltas mientras añade- ¿Y tú qué opinas que ha sido? ¿No lo sabes?

-Si lo supiera, ¿crees que te lo preguntaría? -digo casi a voz en grito.

Sonríe como si estuviera jugando conmigo.

-Dime, ¿qué supones que ha pasado?

Me está poniendo a prueba. Percibo el reto en el tono de su voz y no me gusta que me desafíen. Tengo una serie de principios e intento vivir de acuerdo con ellos, pero, a veces, los desafíos me obligan a saltármelos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Solo sé que se aparta de todas las reglas.

Ella sigue caminando, pero aminora un poco el paso y, aunque no se lo diga, me resulta un alivio porque empiezo a tener las piernas cansadas.

-¿Qué reglas? -pregunta.

-No sé... Las reglas que rigen la rutina de cada día.

-¿Siempre sigues las reglas, Naruto? ¿En todos los aspectos de tu vida?

No tengo que pensar demasiado antes de responder. Claro que no las sigo. Quizá por eso sueño siempre con tener una vida ordenada. El tipo de vida que nunca he tenido. Como no contesto, continúa:

-¿Sabes? tiene gracia.

Aunque lo intento, no veo la gracia por ninguna parte. La sensación de que alguien fisgoneaba en mi cabeza era imaginaria. Estoy empezando a pensar que puede que Hinata atraiga los malos rollos o que incluso este un poco chiflada.

-¿El qué?

-Que no te des cuenta de lo que te ocurre.

-Interesante observación. Sigue.

Pero no sigue. Me mira fijamente, imperturbable. Quiero apartar la vista, pero no puedo y veo que levanta las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

-¿No te das cuenta? Tu poder. Tienes un enorme poder.

Me quedo mirándola, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que dice.

-En tu interior -prosigue al tiempo que me golpea en el pecho con un dedo-. Lo noto, lo percibo. Y sé de lo que hablo.

-Tú eres un poco rarita, ¿no? -Me llevo el índice a la sien y lo hago girar.

Ella resopla y gruñe. Lo único que le falta es patear el suelo. Da media vuelta y echa a caminar, así que tengo que apresurarme para no perderla, mientras hago caso omiso del dolor que me recorre el brazo.

-Lo siento –mascullo, pero se encoge de hombros.

-No pasa nada. No eres el primero que me dice eso.

-Ah, ¿no?

Se vuelve y sonríe.

-¡Que tonto eres!

-¿Sabes?, no eres la primera que me dice eso.

La sonrisa se le agranda y le brillan los ojos. De golpe, me siento mejor. Solo quiero que siga hablando. Me gusta el sonido de su voz y como mueve los labios, así que intento encontrar un terreno de conversación donde no pueda meter la pata.

-¿Y a que se dedica tu abuela?

La respuesta me coge desprevenido.

-Es bruja.

Lo primero que pienso es que está bromeando. Me refiero a que debe de tratarse de una broma, a pesar de que hay algo que no encaja. Por ejemplo, no se ha reído lo más mínimo.

-Ya veo –respondo, tratando de intuir por donde va.

-Por favor, no repitas a nadie lo que te he dicho. No debería haberlo hecho, pero es que... tú también eres diferente.

Me está tomando el pelo y tiene un extraño sentido del humor, pero puedo manejar la situación.

-¡Ah! Vale. Magia negra y todo eso.

Oigo como suspira. Genial, la estoy poniendo furiosa.

-No, Naruto, negra jamás -me dice con cara de preocupación- Por lo menos; no en el sentido tradicional del término.

Sigo mirándola mientras añade:

-Hiromi nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a una persona. En eso es tajante. Toda su magia es buena. Mi abuela cura.

Entonces sé que habla en serio y se me pone tal expresión de asno que ella se apresura a aclararme la situación.

-Escucha. En circunstancias normales, nunca te habría dicho una sola palabra. No suelo alentar los rumores, pero creo que tú también tienes el don, aunque sospecho que no eres consciente de él. Y si te he asustado, lo siento, pero debes entenderlo: un poder tan fuerte como el tuyo puede ser peligroso. Eso de hacer que cambie el tiempo es... -Duda un instante, mientras sopesa las palabras, y tengo la impresión de que no busca la explicación más ajustada, sino expresarlo sin parecer aún mas chiflada- Mira – añade, y me sorprende ver que se ruboriza- lo que tú has hecho hoy es algo que solo está al alcance de los hechiceros, no de la gente normal como nosotros. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Tengo la mirada fija y la boca abierta, y me pregunto si de verdad me está soltando todo este rollo. Entonces decido averiguar hasta donde está dispuesta a confesar.

-Así pues ¿tú y tu abuela son... brujas?

Ella se toma su tiempo para contestarme, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras.

-Sí, supongo que podrías llamarlo así.

-Pues Hiromi y Hinata no me parecen nombres de brujas.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué esperabas?

-No lo sé. Quizá Tayuya...

Frunce el entrecejo, pero noto que se le escapa una sonrisa.

-¿Tayuya? ¿De dónde lo has sacado, de una tumba o así?

-Era el nombre de mi abuela.

-¡Oh!

-Sí, he incluso tenía aspecto de bruja.

-Puede que lo fuera.

-¡Demonios, no! Ni por un momento. Además, la brujería no existe.

-Sí que existe -replica ella suavemente.

-Ni hablar. Nunca me convencerás. Porque...

-¿Porque no sigue las reglas...?

-Al menos, las mías no. Eso lo tengo claro.

-Mira, Naruto, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer con tu don, y si no estás entrenado para hacer buen uso de él, puedes acabar haciéndole daño a alguien. Échale una ojeada a tu brazo. ¿Dónde estarías ahora si el cristal te hubiera alcanzado en la garganta?

Me miro la herida. La venda se ha vuelto a caer, pero el corte ya no sangra, por lo que deduzco que no voy a caer fulminado a los pies de esta chica tan rara y que tampoco voy a necesitar una transfusión. Es igual. Ya se ha divertido bastante a mi costa.

-¿Qué pretendes decirme? ¿Que yo he sido el causante de la tormenta?

Ella asiente y sonríe, visiblemente aliviada.

Entonces me convenzo del todo y la certeza me golpea de pleno. Es una lástima porque me siento atraído por ella como nunca me había sucedido, pero es un mal asunto porque esta como una cabra. No hay otra explicación. Empiezo a caminar hacia atrás por el desierto sendero, ganando velocidad a cada paso a la vez que le digo:

-Me parece que prefiero arriesgarme con los de la enfermería.

-¡Jesús, te he asustado!

Sigo andando y oigo que murmura algo. No puedo estar seguro, pero creo que ha dicho: "Y eso que no ha sido nada".» Corre hasta mí, me toma del brazo con dulzura y, de repente, me siento como un muñeco abandonado que ella hubiera encontrado en la cuneta.

-Está bien -me dice con dulzura-. No te preocupes. No debería haber sido tan brusca. Hiromi se explica mucho mejor que yo. Ven conmigo, Naruto, ya falta poco.

Dejo que me lleve. Es más fácil rendirse. Uno de mis principios establece que es mejor no montar numeritos siempre que sea posible, aunque reconozco que también me pica la curiosidad. Seguro que no esta tan mal de la olla como parece o, por lo menos, no será peligrosa. Debe de tener unos dieciséis años, igual que yo; está en mi clase y no creo que hoy en día dejen sueltos a los adolescentes perturbados. Para eso hay sitios especiales. ¿O no?


	3. Chapter 3 Hinata

**Cuando Hinata le dice a su compañero de instituto Naruto Uzumaki que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Naruto piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Hiromi.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Naruto tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Naruto. Así que, con la ayuda de Hiromi, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

_(N-A: Capitulo n__arrado por Hinata) _

****Capitulo 3

Hinata

No he tardado nada en averiguar un montón de cosas acerca de Naruto Uzumaki. La más temible es el hecho de que no tiene ni idea de que posee un talento especial. Me refiero a su don. También le falta confianza en sí mismo, y me pregunto por qué, que tipo de vida puede haberlo reducido hasta ese punto; sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta el enorme poder que atesora. No sé que pensara Hiromi de todo esto.

Nosotras siempre hemos estado solas. Somos celosas guardianas de nuestra intimidad, excepto con Ino, que, aunque no posee facultades especiales, está entusiasmada con nuestros poderes mágicos.

De mi madre sólo tuve noticias en una ocasión; una breve nota en la que contaba que por fin había encontrado la felicidad al lado de un padre de tres hijos ya mayorcitos y que vivía en la aldea de la estrella. Esto sucedió hace unos cuantos años, y la carta iba dirigida a Hiromi, como si mi madre fuera incapaz de reconocer que estoy viva. Dudo que su pareja sepa de mi existencia. Eso me debería alegrar porque no quisiera abandonar Konoha o a Hiromi. Sin embargo, a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme que razones puede tener mi madre para no querer saber nada de mí.

Hiromi también fue una madre soltera, pero raras veces habla de ello. Lo único que sé es que su familia la rechazó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Entonces se lió con un artista, pero este tenía tan mal carácter que tuvo que dejarlo. Luego, estuvo con un par de tipos que no pasaban de ser unos simples aspirantes a brujos y que se dedicaban a predecir el futuro, a celebrar sesiones de espiritismo, preparar conjuros y esas cosas. No eran buenos y se ganaban la vida timando a los incautos. En una ocasión, le dieron un disgusto de muerte a una pobre vieja, que pretendía establecer contacto con su difunto esposo, cuando le dijeron que el alma del marido vagaba en pena y que se sentía tan desgraciado sin ella que no podía descansar en paz. Unos días más tarde, Hiromi descubrió que la infeliz había ingerido una sobredosis de somníferos y que se hallaba en estado de coma irreversible. La tragedia convenció a Hiromi de que debía separarse de aquella pareja de incompetentes y establecerse por su cuenta. Fue la mejor idea que pudo tener. Puso en pie su primer negocio vendiendo sus habilidades: hierbas, incienso, cristales y cosas por el estilo. Trabajó mucho, ahorró y en estos momentos, es la propietaria de El Bosque de Cristal.

Por mi parte, nunca le he pedido que me explique más de lo que ella está dispuesta a contar, intimidad y respeto, eso es, y funciona en ambas direcciones.

Acompaño a Naruto por las últimas curvas del sendero que termina en nuestra propiedad. La casa es la única construcción a la vista. Hay otras desperdigadas por la falda de la montaña, pero en este lugar sólo estamos Hiromi y yo. Ella lo quiere así, y a mí me parece bien.

Es una pequeña edificación de madera con la base de ladrillo, tiene un tejado a dos aguas y un viejo garaje adosado. La mitad inferior de la fachada sirve como escaparate de la tienda y, desde fuera, se pueden ver a través de los cristales las baratijas que relucen al sol de mediodía. En la parte de atrás están las habitaciones de Hiromi, la cocina-sala de estar y un baño. Mi dormitorio ocupa todo el piso superior. Me encanta, aunque sea pequeño y abuhardillado y solo pueda ponerme completamente de pie en la parte central. Es tranquilo, y por la noche se oyen todos los sonidos del bosque y me hacen compañía.

De repente, me pregunto que pensara Naruto de nuestro hogar. Seguro que le parece extraño, pero prefiero no volver a sondearle la mente, solo consigo asustarlo. Tampoco parece muy receptivo a las novedades. Lo aterroriza todo lo que no entiende o lo que se aparta de sus reglas. Tendré que advertirle a Hiromi que vaya con cuidado.

Abro la puerta principal y hago pasar a Naruto mientras suenan las campanillas. Hiromi está en la parte trasera, pero enseguida aparece bajo el dintel arqueado para atender a los posibles clientes. Le sonrío. Aunque no es frecuente que me presente a estas horas, puesto que debería estar en el colegio, sé que no se enfadara. Así es su carácter: no suele hacer juicios precipitados.

Pero mi sonrisa se borra de inmediato. Nada más ver a Naruto, Hiromi se ha quedado boquiabierta y una expresión de incredulidad se le ha dibujado en el rostro, nos acercamos y, entonces, los ojos se le agrandan como platos. Tiene un aspecto cómico, pero no me río en absoluto. Algo va mal. Luego, busca frenéticamente las gafas en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, se las pone y empieza a gritar.

Sus gritos suben de tono, y percibo que los animales del bosque huyen en desbandada. No entiendo la reacción de Hiromi. Esta balbuceando algo ininteligible acerca del diablo o algo parecido; me resulta imposible entenderla. Al final, se calla, pero su respiración sigue siendo entrecortada, y mantiene una mano sobre su agitado pecho.

Está claro que hoy es el día de las sorpresas: primero, la tormenta en el laboratorio; luego, Hiromi que pierde el control. Esto último es tan impropio de ella que me quedo allí plantada, sin saber qué hacer. Lentamente me aparto para mirar a Naruto. Ha sido justo lo que faltaba. ¡Pensará que somos un par de chifladas! Como no podía ser de otra manera, lo lleva escrito en la cara: incredulidad, sorpresa e incluso miedo a que le hagan daño. Semejante falta de carácter me pone de los nervios. ¿Dónde está su entereza? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que Hiromi está alterada?

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto.

-Serpientes. He visto serpientes -contesta señalando a Naruto con una mano temblorosa.

Las cejas del muchacho se arquean en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿En él? -pregunto.

Ella asiente mientras respira agitadamente.

-Una visión. Tiene que haber sido una visión, pero ya han desaparecido. –A regañadientes, Hiromi aparta la vista de Naruto y me mira a los ojos- Había al menos veinte y le cubrían todo el torso. Eran verdes y viscosas, y se le deslizaban por los hombros, la cabeza y entre el pelo.

-¿Qué puede significar?

Estoy convencida de que dice la verdad.

-No lo sé, cariño - responde Hiromi, que se estremece y se guarda las gafas- Las serpientes son seres viles que suelen indicar la presencia de lo diabólico.

-Bueno, nos acabamos de conocer, pero no he detectado nada maligno en él. -Lo pienso detenidamente y añado- ¡Bah! No, en absoluto. Al contrario, es mas como... -me encojo de hombros mientras varias imágenes me recorren el subconsciente- como un cachorrillo.

-Me disculpareis... -La placida voz de Naruto nos interrumpe- Todo esto debe de ser muy divertido y, si consigo recobrar el sentido del humor, cosa que puede que tarde unos veinte años en suceder, estoy convencido de que me reiré muchísimo. No obstante, me conformare por el momento con una tirita. Ya sabéis lo que es, ¿verdad?

Maravilloso. Está claro lo que intenta, pero hago caso omiso de sus prisas por escapar y trato de ir más allá de su escepticismo y creciente miedo.

-Espera un momento, Naruto, deja que te lo explique.

Él se ajusta las gafas y hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-No creo que quiera escucharlo. No te ofendas pero... este no es mi terreno. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Me horripilan las serpientes. Una vez se metieron en mi cama. -Todo el cuerpo se le estremece- No quiero saber nada de esos bichos, nunca jamás.

Se da la vuelta, pero yo me interpongo entre él y la salida.

-Al menos, ya que estás aquí, permite que te curemos el brazo. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

-Creo que lo mínimo que podíais hacer ya lo habéis hecho, por lo menos en lo que a mi salud mental se refiere. Ahora. Déjame pasar o te prometo que saldré por la puerta aunque sea contigo por delante.

De pronto, una brisa empieza a soplar y agita las campanillas y los artilugios de la tienda. Me da en el rostro y me revuelve el cabello. Es una sensación estupenda. No está cargada de ira, como antes, en el laboratorio. Este viento es mágico, dócil, como música. Me gustaría compartirlo con Naruto, porque él lo ha creado, estoy segura. Es una corriente tan hermosa que me entrego y empiezo a moverme con ella, a través de ella, dentro de ella...

Casi me he olvidado de Naruto y de sus prisas por marcharse, pero el también ha notado la brisa y me mira con extrañeza, con la cabeza inclinada y una expresión de interés en el rostro, como si sintiera curiosidad a su pesar.

-¡Qué maravilla! -exclama Hiromi, que acaba de regresar con un cargamento de vendas y hierbas antisépticas- Si eres tan amable de sentarte un momento... Te llamas Naruto, ¿verdad?

Él asiente y, olvidando momentáneamente sus prisas, se acomoda en el taburete que Hiromi le indica. Veo que observa la quietud de los árboles del bosque a través de la ventana y que se pregunta cómo puede ser que esté soplando una brisa dentro cuando fuera no se mueve una hoja. Me parece bien que se lo plantee y le permito que siga sin leerle los pensamientos. He aprendido que con él no hay que ir demasiado deprisa.

El viento cesa tan pronto como una gota de desinfectante le cae en la herida.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Tintura de San Pedro. Es un estupendo antiséptico, anti-inflamatorio y sedante -le responde Hiromi, que por fin parece que se ha recobrado de la visión.

-¿Y no puedes usar uno normal? -pregunta con sarcasmo- Este escuece más que cualquiera de los que venden en el súper.

Hiromi se afana, pero veo que los dedos todavía le tiemblan un poco. La resaca de la visión.

-Así... El corte no es demasiado profundo. -Junta la piel allí donde está más abierta y aplica tres grapas adhesivas-Ya está. No creo que necesites puntos -añade, ya completamente tranquila- ¿Estás vacunado contra el tétanos?

-¿Cómo...? ¡Oh, sí, claro! -asiente mientras alza la vista y sus mejillas recobran el color- No te preocupes.

-Bien -responde Hiromi distraídamente al tiempo que termina de ponerle una venda limpia- Esto ya está, pero consulta con el médico si la cosa se enfada.

-¿«Enfadarse»? -pregunta Naruto, confundido.

-Sí, si se pone rojo o se irrita -contesto yo, que he visto a Hiromi hacer lo mismo cientos de veces.

Los vecinos conocen sus habilidades y, como desde aquí se tarda casi media hora en llegar al hospital y a veces hasta días en conseguir hora con el médico, suelen acercarse cuando han sufrido un pequeño accidente. Pero Hiromi no cura sólo a las personas, sino también a los animales del bosque. Los cuida hasta que se reponen y luego los suelta. No es infrecuente que algún vecino aparezca o llame en plena noche con una zarigüeya o un koala que ha encontrado heridos en la cuneta.

Aparentemente satisfecho con mis explicaciones y con la cura de su herida, Naruto se deja llevar por la curiosidad, olvida sus temores y se pone a husmear los cachivaches para turistas que llenan la tienda: cristales, aceites, abalorios, libros... Entre tanto, Hiromi me lleva a un aparte y yo le cuento en pocas palabras lo que ha sucedido esta mañana en el laboratorio. Me escucha atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

-Parece tan amable y, sin embargo... -susurra- percibo más cosas. Tiene un aura impresionante.

-Está lleno de poder, Hiromi. Lo sé, lo he notado.

-Me extraña que no se haya dado cuenta, Hinata. Los que nacen con talentos sobrenaturales, o se dan cuenta muy pronto o no los perciben jamás, demodo que estos pueden desarrollarse, como en tu caso, o permanecer latentes para siempre. Los infortunados que no se percatan enseguida del poder que tienen no suelen descubrirlo en toda la vida. Es algo que he visto en muchas ocasiones: con solo unos meses, la hija de Shizune solía descolgar el teléfono cada vez que alguien iba a llamarlos. La gente se quejaba de que siempre comunicaba, y la situación llegó a molestar tanto a Shizune que empezó a echarle broncas a su hija hasta que esta aprendió que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Hoy en día, ya es mayor, pero no puede volver a utilizar su poder. Solo puede aprovecharse de un increíble sexto sentido, eso es todo. A pesar de que hemos intentado recuperarlo, ha perdido ese talento para siempre.

-Pues el poder de Naruto es inmenso, y él no sabe que lo tiene.

-Eso es extraño. Es como si algo lo hubiera activado.

Intento seguir su razonamiento.

-¿Crees que hay alguna razón para que surja ahora?

-No lo sé, Hinata. Solo estoy haciendo conjeturas.

Lo medito unos momentos, pero hay cosas que no encajan.

-Si el poder de Naruto es tan grande que incluso puede manipular el clima y no sabe cómo controlarlo, puede suceder cualquier cosa. Ha estado a punto de destruir el laboratorio, y suerte que nadie más ha resultado herido.

-Debes bucear en su pasado, a ver qué encuentras. Un poder descontrolado puede causar grandes daños, pero has de ir con cuidado, Hinata, tiene un aspecto bastante vulnerable.

Está claro que está usando un eufemismo, porque Naruto parece un pusilánime.

Dejamos de murmurar cuando se nos acerca. Luego, le da las gracias a Hiromi y ambos salimos afuera. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la brillante luz del cielo puede amortiguar el destello de la advertencia de Hiromi, que aún me resuena en los oídos.


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto

**Cuando Hinata le dice a su compañero de instituto Naruto Uzumaki que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Naruto piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Hiromi.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Naruto tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Naruto. Así que, con la ayuda de Hiromi, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

_(N-A: Capitulo n__arrado por Naruto) _

Capitulo 4

Naruto

-No tiene mucho sentido que volvamos al colegio ahora.

Yo la miro. Tiene que estar bromeando. Estamos aquí, delante de la tienda para «colgados» de su abuela, en medio de la nada. Miro mi reloj. Las once de la mañana.

-Puede que a ti no te importe, pero no quiero que me castiguen el primer día de clase.

-Es que quiero enseñarte algo.

-Lo siento, pero no. Otro día.

«O mejor nunca», añado para mis adentros.

Echo a andar camino abajo, pero tengo la impresión de que no voy lo bastante deprisa. Hinata es una chica muy rara, por no hablar de su abuela, está claro de dónde le viene., la pobre no ha tenido la más mínima oportunidad, lo lleva en los genes.

-No está lejos -insiste. Es una lianta- Vamos, Naruto, dame una oportunidad. Me gustaría compensarte por lo de hace un rato con Hiromi... Ya sabes... -se encoge de hombros- lo de las serpientes...

Reconozco que la reacción de su abuela me ha afectado más que la tormenta en el laboratorio. Por lo menos, de esa sólo guardo un vago recuerdo.

-Olvídalo -digo tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-El sitio te entusiasmará. Está encantado.

-¿Encantado? Ah, claro, ya entiendo.

Ella se percata de su error y arruga la nariz.

-No. No quería decir que... Ya sabes, no en sentido mágico. Es solo un sitio agradable.

-Mmm -Me mantengo en mis trece. Por hoy ya he tenido bastante mal rollo con la magia. Pero no se da por vencida.

-Escucha, ese sitio es muy especial. Además, apuesto a que todavía no has ido por la montaña.

Esta en lo cierto, porque mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar y he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo arreglando las cosas de casa para que mi padre se encuentre cómodo y pueda desplazarse sin dificultad con las muletas.

-¿Y qué más da?

Entonces me toma del brazo. Sus dedos son firmes y cálidos. La miro a la cara. Es un poco más baja que yo, y sus ojos grises, reflejan la luz del sol mientras en el rostro le aparece de nuevo esa increíble sonrisa. Me tira del codo, y yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me adentro con ella en la espesura.

-Eres un peligro.

Se echa a reír, pero no me contesta; y durante los siguientes veinte minutos no intercambiamos palabra. Mientras, nos abrimos paso entre una maraña de lianas y árboles podridos y medio caídos que seguramente sirven de refugio a solo Dios sabe que fauna salvaje. Repaso mentalmente las distintas criaturas que tal vez se estén aferrando en este mismo momento a mis zapatos, buscando cualquier centímetro de mi vulnerable pellejo: garrapatas, sanguijuelas o... ¡serpientes!

Finalmente llegamos, y tengo que admitir que la belleza y serenidad del lugar son asombrosas. Hay un pequeño arroyo, que desciende por unos peñascos, y es tan cristalino que se pueden distinguir todos y cada uno de los cantos rodados que hay bajo la superficie. En la orilla opuesta, una amplia extensión de verdes y altos helechos se mece con el susurro de una suave brisa.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece?

Está a mi lado, mirando orgullosamente el paisaje, como si ella en persona lo hubiera dispuesto de esa manera.

Cojo una piedra de la orilla, la lanzo con la intención de que rebote varias veces en el agua, v se hunde a la primera.

-Bien -comento.

Hinata frunce el entrecejo, decepcionada, pero yo estoy cansado de esforzarme para ser simpático.

-¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre, «bien»?

Me siento en un tronco caído y me quito los zapatos en busca de sanguijuelas.

-Vale. Muy bien.

Se deja caer a mi lado con un gruñido, como si mi respuesta fuera lo máximo que pudiera soportar.

-Lamento que Hiromi perdiera los papeles de esemodo. No lo creerás, pero es famosa en la zona por su actitud tolerante y porque sabe mantener la calma en los momentos de tensión. A veces puede que parezca algo ensimismada, pero es su forma de ser. Es inteligente, adora la naturaleza y es una estupenda bru... –Afortunadamente se interrumpe. Luego, añade- Ella me crió cuando yo nací y mi madre se largo.

Hace un gesto, como si el rechazo materno ya no la afectara, pero no necesito poderes psíquicos para ver que no es así. Poco a poco, el ataque de histeria de Hiromi se va desvaneciendo en una parte remota de mi memoria.

-Mira, déjalo estar. Tampoco ha tenido tanta importancia.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mientras disfrutamos de lo que nos rodea: el agua sobre las rocas, la brisa que juguetea con las plantas y los millones de hojas de eucalipto, el olor de la tierra y el musgo...

Hinata está a mi lado, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados, en comunión con el lugar y a gusto consigo misma. De repente, la envidio. Esta montaña es su hogar y probablemente lo haya sido durante toda su vida; el bosque son sus raíces y lo adora. Es todo lo que yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar: un lugar al que poder llamar «mi hogar»; un grupo de personas a las que pueda llamar «amigos»...

-Así que, allí arriba. ¿Sólo estáis tu abuela y tú?

Por un instante me pregunto si no pensara que me meto donde no me llaman, pero Hinata se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-Sí. No tengo idea de quién es mi padre. No sé ni cómo se llama.

-Vaya, eso es duro. Podría ser cualquiera. ¿No tienes una pista?

-¿Quién dice que quiera tenerla? -contesta a la defensiva.

Mira hacia otro lado, pero noto que sus ojos se han nublado. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es suave.

-Sé que había acampado aquí, en el bosque. Así conoció a mi madre. Ella solía venir por aquí. Se sentaba, cerraba los ojos y soñaba con que algún día viviría en una gran ciudad. Nunca le gusto la montaña.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Él acababa de terminar los exámenes para entrar en la universidad y vino para descansar, pero se tropezó con unas ortigas venenosas y mi madre se ocupo de él. Y se ocupo más de lo normal.

-¿Crees que se enamoraron?

Sus ojos cambian, como si se hubiera deslizado hacia el pasado y estuviera viendo a sus padres, tal como eran hace años, como jóvenes amantes que se citan en el bosque.

-¡Qué sé yo! ¿Pueden dos personas enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? Solo estuvieron juntos un par de días.

Entonces, como si fuera un bombazo, la verdad me golpea de lleno y comprendo por qué este sitio es tan especial para Hinata.

-Sucedió aquí, ¿no? -No me contesta, pero sube los hombros ligeramente- Aquí es donde tu padre acampo... donde él y tu madre...

-Sí, vale, ¿y qué?

Se ha vuelto a poner en guardia.

-Nada. Lo siento... No pretendía...

Me observa con unos ojos que son como dagas, y se me secan las palabras en la boca.

-Dime, ¿por qué os habéis trasladado tú y tu familia? -pregunta, cambiando de conversación- A pesar de que este lugar me entusiasma, reconozco que a veces no resulta agradable; sobre todo en invierno. Por aquí nieva, ¿sabes?; y hay días en los que el viento se te mete dentro de la ropa. Las mañanas ya están empezando a ser frías. El invierno se acerca deprisa este año.

Pienso que tiene derecho a su intimidad; es evidente que el pasado le resulta doloroso. Bueno, a mí el mío también. Por lo menos tenemos eso en común.

-Mi padre tuvo un accidente y se destrozo la pierna. Este tan deprimido que mi madre pensó que le convendría un sitio tranquilo como este.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Qué paso? Me refiero al accidente.

-Se estaba lavando las manos en el garaje, donde había estado reparando un viejo tractor y, sin que se diera cuenta, se le cayó el jabón. Cuando regresó patinó con la pastilla, se apoyo en una estantería metálica y se le volcó encima.

-¡Ay!

-Sí. Le fracturó la pierna por varios sitios y le afecto de manera permanente los músculos y los ligamentos.

Los perlados ojos de Hinata se abren desmesuradamente y sus labios dibujan una mueca.

-¡Que espanto!

-Sí. Así es como lo llamaron: «Un accidente espantoso» -Entonces se me ocurre que estará pensando en cómo me he caído del taburete esta mañana, y añado- No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé. La torpeza también es hereditaria.

-No iba a decir eso.

-Sí, claro -replico en voz baja.

-Entonces han de ser frecuentes.

-¿El qué?

-Los accidentes en tu familia.

No le digo que la mala suerte nos ha perseguido como una maldición. Me limito a encogerme de hombros.

-Sí, nos hemos roto algunos huesos.

-¿De veras? ¿Cuántos? -pregunta, sorprendida.

-Oh, no lo sé. Quizá siete u ocho. Puede que diez.

-¿Cuantos dices?

-Sí. Tuvimos un accidente de coche. Mi madre se rompió tres costillas y un brazo y se hizo una fisura en la clavícula. Konohamaru, mi hermano pequeño, se rompió el codo cuando se cayó de un columpio, a los seis años. Yo solo tenía cuatro cuando me caí de mi litera y me rompí la pierna por dos sitios; tres años más tarde, me fracture la cadera saltando una valla en un parque. Y hace poco ha ocurrido lo de mi padre, aunque técnicamente no sea una fractura.

Me mira con expresión de incredulidad.

-Yo nunca me he roto nada.

-Eso es porque tienes suerte.

-¿Hay algún otro accidente del que te acuerdes?

Me revuelvo el pelo, lo cual es algo que suelo hacer cuando me presionan. No quiero contarle a Hinata que mi familia se ha arruinado o lo del incendio que devastó el departamento de Arte del último colegio al que fui. No tuve nada que ver con ello; simplemente yo era el único alumno que se había quedado a terminar un trabajo cuando una explosión de gas hizo que tres aulas saltaran por los aires. Tuve suerte. Escape por cuestión de segundos gracias a que me entraron ganas de ir al lavabo.

Pero ella es perspicaz y tengo la impresión de que puede leer a través de mis palabras.

-Vamos, ¡suéltalo ya! -exclama, dándome un empujón amistoso.

-Está bien. Vale. -La agarro por la muñeca para que deje de zarandearme, pero no se la suelto. Me gusta su contacto- Hubo una inundación que se llevo por delante la casa que teníamos alquilada.

-¿En serio? ¿Hubo algún herido?

-No, pero casi. Los servicios de salvamento nos ayudaron a escapar y nos evacuaron, pero mi madre se empeño en rescatar un viejo álbum de fotos y por poco se la lleva la riada.

-Parece que hay mucha gente que dice lo mismo: que salvarían sus fotos, pero yo no, yo salvaría... -Sus ojos me observan brevemente y, enseguida, vuelve a mirar el arroyo- No importa. ¿Vivís cerca de un río o algo así?

-Claro, pero era solo un riachuelo. Cogió desprevenido a todo el pueblo.

Ella mueve la cabeza en actitud comprensiva. A mí me sorprende haber contado todo eso. Nunca he sido tan franco con nadie acerca de las desgracias de mi familia, pero, con Hinata, las palabras fluyen solas, mejor dicho, me salen como un torrente.

-¿Y lo perdisteis todo? -pregunta- ¿Todo salvo las fotos?

-Salvo las fotos y el preciado libro de mi padre donde tiene a toda la familia Uzumaki -explico- Daría la vida por él. Fue lo primero que quiso salvar. Se ha pasado más de veinte años trabajando en él, reconstruyendo el árbol genealógico de la familia y remontándose hasta la Edad Media, hasta el mil doscientos, creo, en Suna. Los Uzumaki fueron unos de los primeros que levantaron un Castillo. El castillo sigue en pie, pero ya no pertenece a la familia, porque lo perdimos no sé cuándo. De todas maneras, ya no es el mismo. Lo han reconstruido con ladrillos y le han puesto habitaciones con baño y todo eso.

Parece muy impresionada y me mira con grandes ojos.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Has estado allí?

-No, pero he visto fotos.

-Dios mío, Naruto, es increíble. Me encantaría ver el libro de tu padre. Mi familia es tan pequeña... Todo lo que sé es que mi madre se largó y que Hiromi fue madre soltera. Punto.

Oír eso me sienta como una patada y noto como aparta su mano de la mía. No me gusta, pero la dejo hacer. Aquí estoy yo, pensando en lo afortunada que es por tener un hogar estable, por haber vivido siempre en el mismo sitio, y, sin embargo, puede que su situación no sea muy distinta de la mía. Puede que yo no esté tan arraigado en esta montaña, pero, por contra, ella no tiene antepasados. Ni siquiera conoce a sus padres. De repente, siento la urgencia de compartir la historia de mi familia con Hinata.

-Si quieres puedo traer el libro un día de estos.

-Me gustaría mucho.

Me resulta difícil creer lo normal que puede parecer cuando no está hablando de magia y cosas por el estilo, pero tengo la certeza de que no va a durar. Me levanto con la intención de regresar al colegio, pero ella vuelve a la carga.

-¿Sabes? Puede que sobre tu familia pese un hechizo.

-No lo creo -respondo, levantando los ojos hacia el cielo ante lo absurdo de la ocurrencia.

En cambio, su entusiasmo le aviva la imaginación, se sube a un tronco caído, como si su nueva estatura fuera a darle más credibilidad a su descabellada teoría, y se pone a gesticular.

-Piensa en ello, en todos esos accidentes y en tus... Sí, en tus poderes. Seguro que el hechizo tiene algo que ver, -Chasquea los dedos como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente- Puede que tu subconsciente lo haya desencadenado...

No puedo más, así que me vuelvo por donde hemos venido.

-No insistas, Hinata, o estropearás la mañana.

Salta al suelo y corre tras de mí, absorta en sus chifladuras.

-Creo que tus poderes pueden estar aumentando por algún motivo. Quizá el hechizo se esté haciendo más poderoso.

-No recuerdo que haya hablado nunca de un hechizo.

-Mira, la situación de tu padre es seria, no se trata de un simple hueso roto. -Me agarra por el brazo y me obliga a darme la vuelta. Su fuerza me sorprende- ¿Es que estás ciego?

Con fuerza o sin ella, ya he oído bastantes tonterías, así que me zafo de su presa.

-Por favor, ya basta. Es mala suerte, sólo mala suerte. Nada más, y yo no tengo ninguno de esos poderes de los que hablas. ¡Es absurdo! Déjame en paz. Solo quiero ser un chico normal, como todo el mundo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees que quiero ser yo? ¿Crees que no me gustaría ser normal, igual que los demás? ¿Crees que me gusta tener que vivir con «esto»?

Me quedo mirándola. ¿Que está diciendo?

-¿Tú? -pregunto.

-Sí. Yo también tengo poderes -afirma en voz tan baja que apenas puedo oírla- La verdad es que no son gran cosa, al menos no tanto como me gustaría, pero puedo hacer alguna cosilla, conjuros y eso... Ya sabes: apagar la radio desde el otro extremo de la habitación, hacer que las manecillas del reloj corran más deprisa de lo normal. Ese tipo de cosas. Pero lo que me sale mejor es lo de meterme en la cabeza de la gente.

Eso ya es demasiado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que puedes leer el pensamiento?

-No, no es tan fuerte; aunque no será porque no lo haya intentado con Hiromi y Ino. Lo que puedo es captar las emociones. Soy capaz de decirte si una persona está enfadada, triste o asustada aunque no manifieste sus sentimientos.

-Muy interesante -contesto con sarcasmo, mientras experimento una súbita necesidad de huir a toda prisa.

Siento que debo escapar de este bosque, de Hinata, de todo lo que dice... Echo a correr, saltando y apartando la maleza, con la esperanza de haber tornado la dirección correcta.

-¡Esta mañana me he metido en tu cabeza, Naruto Uzumaki! -grita desde lejos.

No me detengo hasta que llego a la carretera. Bueno, no es el mismo sitio por donde nos adentramos en el bosque, pero, mientras haya conseguido salir de allí ¿a quién le importa? Por desgracia, tengo a Hinata en los talones. Me vuelvo, decidido a quitármela de encima como sea.

-¡Eres una maldita chiflada, Hinata como-te-llames!

-Me llamo Hyuga, ¡y que me recompongan si no lo has notado!

Intento recuperar el aliento entre jadeos. Lo que dice no puede ser cierto; solo quiere asustarme. Sé que mis palabras resultaran hirientes, pero no tengo más remedio.

-Escúchame, Hinata Warren: ¡estás como una regadera, cómo una maldita cabra, y deberían encerrarte antes de que hagas daño a alguien!

Reanudo mi carrera cuesta abajo. Sin embargo, no puedo correr lo bastante deprisa para escapar de sus lunáticas acusaciones, y sus palabras resuenan en mi cerebro, como si estuviera junto a mí, susurrándomelas al oído: «Con tus poderes fuera de control, puedes herir a alguien."

Sacudo la cabeza y miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay nadie. Sin embargo, juraría que era la voz de Hinata. Se me ponen los pelos de punta y la carne de gallina. No puede haber sido ella, tiene que ser mi subconsciente, eso es todo.

«Puede suceder cualquier cosa.»

Su locura se me está contagiando, así que me prometo hacer lo que sea (¡lo que haga falta!) para mantenerme alejado de esa chica. Averiguaré con quien se junta en el colegio y me las arreglare para ir con otro grupo, aunque sea el de Sasuke, ¡Cualquier cosa será más segura que ir por ahí con ella!**************************************************************************  
**


End file.
